INTERSTELLAR
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: every single time you breathe you can't help but think about how he never will again / or, thalia grace and her regrets (the kind named luke castellan). A collection of times Thaluke dared to dream and fell apart. (completed, for now. six drabbles)
1. Burning Scars

_The first time she thought they could be something more than a broken family or group of lost kids the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the fog was clouding her vision and she was bleeding in more places than she could count. (but for some reason at the time she was happy)_

 _That was the day that he held her still and cleaned her wounds. He whispered to her while he was pouring burning alcohol all over her stomach. (and they were all broken promises but at the time she didn't know that so she was gullible enough to believe)_

 _It burned at the time, and the scars still do; but not because of the monster that swiped its claws across her—because of the monster who deceived her, the one who she believed until it was too late. (pretty faces hide the worst devils [who you think you can trust])_

 _There are burns and scratches and marks of death all over her but what the rest of the world doesn't know is that if they really want to see the extent of what has happened to her they need to look into her mind. (not that any sane person would, not that she's sane anymore at all)_

 _She let him in so close to her heart, a place where nobody had been since her little brother years ago, and she trusted him to keep her safe. (that just proves how believing really gets you nowhere)_

 _When you truly love someone you stand by them no matter how it changes you, but it isn't loving if you change so much you can't even feel any more at all. (maybe love is just something she's cursed with because it's done her nothing)_

* * *

 **A place to collect my Thaluke ideas because I don't want everybody to get annoyed by me constantly posting new stories. Oh, and please check out the shout out about reviewing I wrote a few hours ago.**

 **-WGG**


	2. Redemption

**I** miss you so much but you cannot be redeemed now.

* * *

 **M** y life has been lonely from the start but

 **I** thought I had something different with you

 **S** o why did you ever think that

 **S** elling your soul could buy you my heart?

* * *

 **Y** ou were all that I had ever wanted, and I thought

 **O** ur family could stay together,

 **U** nited till I fell at the end.

* * *

 **S** hips and power and people who listened to your

 **O** rders because it was the only choice that they had.

* * *

 **M** issing you is something different, we're living

 **U** nder umbrellas that shield us from the

 **C** old, dark, stormy, dead and worlds which

 **H** eld us strong in their black embrace.

* * *

 **B** roken promises paved my way into a life filled with

 **U** njust laws and accusations because I was a child of

 **T** he Big Three who made wrong choices.

* * *

 **Y** outhful and happy because forever

 **O** ur thoughts let us make the rules in our own

 **U** niverse apart from all others.

* * *

 **C** aring for somebody is something that I believe in because

 **A** ll people should have the chance to

 **N** ever give up on a loved one or

 **N** ever stop giving to another

 **O** ne who is suffering from not ever knowing the

 **T** ruth that you hid from me so well.

* * *

 **B** eautiful is something we usually aren't called but you are my

 **E** verything till death do us part and it has.

* * *

 **R** ed and black and shades of gray because we are

 **E** vil, it is evil how nobody cared about you till you were

 **D** ead, but I want you to know that it was

 **E** verybody except for me, because I believed till the

 **E** nd that you were always

 **M** eant to be the hero,

 **E** verlasting in my memories as that boy who

 **D** ied to do the right thing.

* * *

 **N** othing will end your place in my heart,

 **O** n the River Styx I swear that I

 **W** ill always love you.

* * *

 **AN—This is an acrostic. Go back and read the first letter on each line. Reviews are great if you have the time to drop me one.**

 **-WGG**


	3. Colors

They say that when you meet your love the world bursts into kinds of red.

 _red is blood pooling into puddles_

 _red is the sun glowing when it drops along the horizon_

 _red is war and fighting and lives lost_

 _why is the color of love the same as that of loss?_

* * *

They say that when you touch your love the world adds in tints of orange.

 _orange is fall and falling_

 _orange is new crops_

 _orange is the sourness of released hate_

 _why is the color of freedom the same as that of bitterness?_

* * *

They say that when you speak to your love it all gets an edge of yellow.

 _yellow is the stars too far away to find_

 _yellow is the metal made of greed_

 _yellow is bones brittle with death_

 _why is the color of infinity the same as that of death?_

* * *

They say that when you smile at your love green sneaks into the picture.

 _green is grassy fields unleashed_

 _green is newborns and life_

 _green is scaly sneaky snakes of deceit_

 _why is the color of life the same as that of lies?_

* * *

They say that when you heal your love it all suddenly is joint by blue.

 _blue is skies sunny and dark_

 _blue is the sea rolling and destroying_

 _blue is glass fragile to the touch_

 _why is the color of release the same as that of capture?_

* * *

They say that when you kiss your love it all is turned around into indigo.

 _indigo is nights without the moon_

 _indigo is veins which run with cold blood_

 _indigo is so hot it melts_

 _why is the color of warmth the same as that of ice?_

* * *

They say that when you say 'I love you' to your love violet casts over it all.

 _violet is the color of darktime flowers_

 _violet is the color of reality unimagined_

 _violet is the color of corpses wrought with eternity asleep_

 _why is the color of fiction the same as that of the truth?_

* * *

They say that when your love betrays you it all becomes washed over by shades of black.

 _shades of black aren't supposed to exist_

 _shades of black are what remains when all else is gone_

 _shades of black is who we are_

 _why is the color of my love the same as that of my loss?_

* * *

 **AN - Happy late Thankgiving for all fellow Americans :) and have a great Black Friday!**

 **-WGG**


	4. Ashes

**Another acrostic because I'm Thaluke trash. I'm also the only currently active author who's addicted to Thaluke. I checked. It's a one-time thing for everybody else, but I'm hooked. (If you want a great PercabethxThaluke WIP, read 'Complicated Love' by Kori A. Grayson. Linked to my favorites)**

* * *

 **O** nce upon a time we were real but all we are now are ashes,

 **N** ever did I ever think daring to

 **C** are would end up hurting me so bad

 **E** ven though I knew you had a dark side.

* * *

 **U** topia looks like it will never happen now even though it used to

 **P** eek through open windows at us peering

 **O** ver our heads to try to find you and me. I guess at the end I

 **N** eeded you even though you didn't need me.

* * *

 **A** nd we fall like angels from heaven.

* * *

 **T** ime is running out with every breath that you take,

 **I** know that you aren't afraid, but

 **M** aybe you should be-

 **E** verybody knows that karma always comes back for revenge.

* * *

 **W** ell, I guess that I couldn't stop you from choosing the wrong side. Just let it be known that

 **E** very breath I take is a reminder of how you never will breathe again, and I know that.

* * *

 **W** hy didn't you believe

 **E** nough? Why wasn't love enough? Why did you need

 **R** espect? You know that at the

 **E** nd we could have still been a family.

* * *

 **R** ainbows used to curve around our heads but now and

 **E** vermore all the colors have darkened in your

 **A** varice for all that

 **L** ight and rain which stays away from the dark.

* * *

 **B** arren grounds and barren souls

 **U** nder the cloud

 **T** hat used to be your heart.

* * *

 **A** nd please remember to

 **L** ive the life you could never have, the one you

 **L** ost in the real world.

* * *

 **W** e rotted in the remnants of the almost

 **E** nd of the universe.

* * *

 **A** ll you are is a memory of

 **R** ed roses and smiling faces that will never

 **E** ver happen.

* * *

 **N** ear and far are

 **O** ur hopes and dreams,

 **W** rong and right they will survive.

* * *

 **A** re there ways you could have changed? I mean, do you

 **R** eally love killing that much? (I'm glad I made you

 **E** at dirt on the ground)

* * *

 **A** ren't we a dream come alive? We are

 **S** hady and broken, two

 **H** alves of a barely healed heart, ripped again upon the

 **E** ve of a sixteenth birthday. We are prisoners who cannot be

 **S** aved from our ship.


	5. Star Wars

_Are we from the STARS?_

 _Yes, darling, I think we are. I think we're something more. All of our lost hopes and forgotten dreams kinda bleed together until you can't see the difference. We're INTERSTELLAR, you see. You and me._

 _Reality really is something you don't face till you have to wake up from sleeping bliss, so why don't we just stay in IMAGINATION?_

 _We can stay in the stars. Dead but alive, contradictions which fit together until we are CONSTELLATIONS in the beautiful night sky._

 _People say that we can't happen, but what they don't know is that they are confined to the ASTERISM which is outside of our patterns. Sweetie, we're not living in the same world as them. We're not human._

 _We are DARK ENERGY, and we burn until we are shadows that nobody can find anymore. Nobody cares about the dark, so we hide even though there's no one seeking._

 _Now we're AEROLITES, and I guess that we're too cold to even function._

.

you know, you wanna **reach**

the

 _~STARS~_

(the war)

you're

 _LUKE SKYWALKER_

or, well

you want to be

.

[and yeah, you fit the stereotypes

you're **luke**

 **blond** hair _blue_ eyesbigsmile]

.

— but then you —

.

your eyes turn green

(with _**jealousy**_ over _percy jackson_ )

.

your hair turns brown

(darker than your _**ashy**_ _soul_ )

.

your smile becomes a frown

(cause your life turns _**upside**_ _down_ )

.

and guess what?

now, you're

 _ANAKIN SKYWALKER_

.

 **luke's** dad

(but you were never like your _dad_ )

.

so your heart

-burns-

in eternal **fires**

and now you're

 _DARTH VADER_

yeah, okay

evildarkpowerful

.

[and you make the

 **right** choice

at the end of the

story]

.

you never liked _star wars_ , did you?

because your

 _PADME AMIDALA_

 **died**

 **.**

you want the

/fairytale/

\ _ending_ \

but your **mom**

and your **dad**

both never read you

happily-ever-afters

* * *

 **I could not resist the Star Wars parallels. This is short, I know. Sorry.**

 **-Dee**

 **(IceSkaterGirl101 — remember what I was writing in AP? XD)**

 **PS — if the guest PJOforlife is here, I just want to say THANK YOU! I can't PM you, unfortunately, but you're a wonderful supporter.)**


	6. Soulmates

t-h-a-l-i-a g-r-a-c-e

your name is carved into his arm, and

l-u-k-e c-a-s-t-e-l-l-a-n

his name is carved into your arm.

when you meet for the first time, the marks

b*u*r*n.

you both pretend not to notice, pretend that you can't see the way

that you look at each other.

but it's just pretending.

you tell yourself it's just pretending.

but the truth is that it's

REAL

and then you meet

a/n/n/a/b/e/t/h

and it's so easy now to believe

that you're a family

mommy+daddy

what does that equal?

parents

parents are usually in love

(can you really deny it now?)

and then it's almost the end

no more running

a.w.a.y

from life

at least,

you think so

until there's a monster

h#a#u#n#t#i#n#g

you

h&u&n&t&i&n&g

you

and you're safe

you think you are

until thalia says that you need to just

'run'

and you say that you need to just

'stay'

but she doesn't take no for an answer

and then she's

g!o!n!e

and you heart aches

and your soul aches

and your marks ache

and you spend the next couple of

y\e\a\r\s

just

d_r_o_w_n_i_n_g

in the memories of her

you think that you're stuck

going under

until you're saved

by a

blackblackblack

darkdarkdark

evil monster

you give in to it

tell yourself to

f^o^r^g^e^t

her

but you can't

and then the years have passed

you're evil now

and you've almost forgotten

about the blue of her eyes

how her hair was midnight

until you're on a mountain

holding up the sky

and you see her again

you want to scream

hug her

kiss her

but she

h:a:t:e:s

you

and so you look into her eyes

the

b l u e

ones

you tell her that you love her

and she?

she shows you that she doesn't

and then

t-h-a-l-i-a g-r-a-c-e

and

l-u-k-e c-a-s-t-e-l-l-a-n

disappear

* * *

 **A soulmate!Thaluke. I've never seen a Thaluke one of these, so I tried. Hope you liked it.**

 **-Dee**


End file.
